Balancing ecuations
by DarkMikoKikyo
Summary: Ed is stuck at the gate and Izumi will do anything in her power to save him.


**Balancing ecuations.**

Izumi laid in bed, the soft snoring of the man besides her indicating his state of deep sleep. The pain was unbearable, she haven't been able to rest confortably in days not that she would have let them know about it. Alphonse, Winry, Rose and baby Cody where in the house, just like her they knew that her time was running out but they have no idea how quickly. All the doctors and specialist that treated her over the years were amazed of her endurance; she had outlived their prognosis by many years; the constant search had wear her out, for the past 2 years she had train Al while investigating Ed's disappearance.

´_I'm not losing another baby´ _the same words she yelled at Greed, a promise she made to herself the day she found out what the brothers have done. She thought she taught them well, they didn't need to know the truth behind human alchemy, even if she had her suspicions she couldn't do it; now every time she looked at Alphonse's face she felt guilt and remorse.

The clock in her nightstand signalled 2 am, her mind was set and her decision taken long ago. Gathering all the strength she could muster she crawled out of bed careful of not waking up her husband Sigu and just like she had done 12 years ago, she left.

_´I'm not losing another baby´ _the phrase repeated in her mind over and over again like a mantra, her body moving by sheer determination. With only an old oil lamp to light her way she reached the lake, the old boat was in the same place.

This reminded her of that faithful night when she made this exact same journey carrying her new born son's dead body; the overwhelming sadness and despair she felt but also the conviction, the same things she felt right now.

´_I'm not losing another baby´_ the thought was the only thing that kept her going. Her boat moved swiftly through the water, she remembered the first time she drop the pair there _´Meisun gave them quite the scare´_ she smiled softly.

Setting foot at the island's shore she looked back to see her house, just a tiny spot from this distance._ ´I'm so sorry´_ with a last glance she turned her back to the town that had been her home and headed for the place that started all, hoping for their forgiveness was all she could do, this journey was her own way to get redemption for creating Wrath.

In the middle of the land mass a stone altar was set, the same place were she attempted to raise her baby from the dead, the place were she started dying so long ago.

Suddenly a stabbing pain assaulted her; she doubled as blood came out of her mouth. _´I'm not losing another baby´_ she told herself, once again standing straight, she would bring him back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigu opened his eyes abruptly, something was wrong he could feel it, then he noticed his wife gone a letter directed to him in her place. _´Izumi what are you going to do?´ _he didn't need to open it to know its content, he knew her better than anyone else. As quick as he could he got dressed, in his haze waking the boys that slept next door

"What are you doing at this hours of the night?" Meisun appeared in the doorway rubbing his eyes with Alphonse trailing him.

He didn't answered instead making his way to the front door.

"Where's sensei?" this time it was the younger boy who spoke. Turning to look at him in the eye was all it took for the boy to understand. "I'm going with you" without further talk they left quickly for the lake leaving in his wake a very confused Meisun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The preparations were done and she was ready, taking a knife she cut her left palm using the blood to draw a transmutation circle over her heart, then with a deep breath she clapped her hands.

"Equivalent trade" she said staring at the gate "you took my baby before he even got to live, what did he gain, what did I gain?" slowly the entrance was opening, revealing the dark creatures that dwelled inside.

"You owe me! I want him back!" she yelled "if that's not enough I'll give you my mind, body and soul, just bring him home" her tone diminishing until it was only a whisper.

Memories of their year of training flashed through her mind, Al's attempts of bringing all sorts of stray animals to the house, Ed's tantrums when someone called him short or she tried to make him drink milk. That year was one of the best in her life; she might not be their mother but having them there made her feel like one if only for a while. She loved the brothers, and would do anything to stop their suffering, she couldn't keep them from harms way but she could reunite them.

´_I'm not losing another baby´ _she promised; with this on her mind she entered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The boat is gone" Sigu said, they had run all the way to the lake.

"Don't worry" using a little stick to draw in the ground, Alphonse made one for them.

As fast as their arms let them they row and in a couple of minutes the boat hit land. Knowing exactly where she was, the older man headed for the centre of the isle; the same place she found her after the death of their son.

A dense fog surrounded the forest; Al couldn't see where they were going very well, all of the sudden a familiar blue light flashed ahead of them.

"There" he indicated.

As they approached, Sigu could see that something was different. Instead of the stone altar, a lone gravestone could be seen and the outline of a person kneeling in front of it.

´_Izumi´_ he thought walking slowly to the place, Al hot on his heals. The person stood up but kept his back to them; then he noticed it was not his wife but a familiar blonde boy.

"Nii-san" the younger Elric hesitated "is that you?" he asked as if not believing his eyes. Edward slowly turned around, tears still in his eyes, before he could even speak his little brother was jumping on him not realizing yet what his return meant.

Mr Curtis looked from the grave to the golden eyes of the young man before him.

"I'm sorry" he heard him mutter, putting an arm around Al's shoulder he saw them leave. He stayed alone watching the grave he knew was empty but symbolised her depart, she kept her promise, they were safe and at home.

Izumi Curtis

_1884- 1918_

_Beloved wife, friend and mother._


End file.
